State Security and Defense Council (Dorvik)
The State Security and Defense Council (Dundorfian: Staatssicherheit und Verteidigungsrat) formerly known as the Federal Security Council (Dundorfian: Bundessicherheitsrat), the Federal Security and Defense Council (Dorvish: Föderalen Sicherheit und Verteidigungsrat) and the Committee on Federal Security (Dorvish: Komitee für Föderal Sicherheit, KFS) is a consultative body of the Dorvish head of state and head of government and overall, the Dorvish government. The State Security and Defense Council and its predecessors assist the government's decisions on security and defense policy. Though the committee yields no legal power, the head of state and head of government can issue directives to the respective ministries and agencies to do what is necessary to protect the nation. The committee is lead by the head of state or head of government when the head of state is ceremonial but headed by the State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council (Dundorfian: Staatssekretär für Staatssicherheit und Verteidigungsrat). In October, 4697 the State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council officially became the "Coordinator for State Security and Defense" by order of State Chancellor Karlis Gottlob von Lÿndow-Sennhein. History In October 3707 when the President Karsten von Gath was elected President and appointed Luitpold Reuter-Klause as the new Secretary of the Committee on Federal Security the President granted Reuter-Klause the authority to reform the committee. Reuter-Klause reformed the committee to be the primary security and defense policy board to the President. Reuter-Klause as the new secretary renamed the committee the Federal Security and Defense Council. Underneath the reform to the Dorvish Republic, it would be renamed the State Security and Defense Council with a State Secretary as its head. Underneath the direction of State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council Alvaricus Kalkbrenner the council expanded its membership by 11 new members, including adding the Minister of Foreign Affairs as well as adding the new Commander of the Leadership Escort Command. Secretary Kalkbrenner also used his influence with the ailing Dorvish President to give more authority to the SSDC to issue State Security and State Defense Directives which grant them involvement of crafting policy in matters of state security and defense, though they are non-binding it is often seen as binding. The State Security and Defense Council transformed into the Federal Security Council upon the foundation of the Federal Republic of Dorvik in 4166. It's composition changed slightly as some previous organizations of the Dorvish Republic were folded into other departments. The State Security and Defense Council was restored upon the foundation of the Dorvish Republic. Current membership (as the State Security and Defense Council) Leadership *President of the Dorvish Republic or King and Kaiser (de jure Chairman) *State Chancellor of the Kingdom of Dorvik *Coordinator for State Security and Defense/State Secretary for the State Security and Defense Council (de facto Chairman) Government agencies and services *General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service *General-Director of the Military Security Service *General-Director of the Foreign Economic Council *Commander of the Leadership Escort Command *Captain of the Guard of the Dorvish Legislature Police Ministry of Foreign Affairs *Minister of Foreign Affairs **General-Plenipotentiary to the Artanian Union **General-Plenipotentiary to the World Congress and the Security Council **General-Plenipotentiary to the Northern Council **Chief of the Foreign Service Corps Ministry of Defense and Armed Forces of Dorvik *Minister of Defense *Inspector-General of the Armed Forces of Dorvik & Chief of Staff of the Supreme General Staff **Inspector of the Dorvish Army ***Commander of the Stoßtruppen **Inspector of the Dorvish Air Force ***Commander of the Fallschirmjäger Command **Inspector of the Dorvish Navy ***Commander of the Marinestoßtruppen ***Commander of Naval Aviation **Commander of the Dorvish Special Forces **Commander of the Dorvish Feldjäger Ministry of the Interior *Minister of the Interior **Chief of the Dorvish Police **Chief Inspector of the State Customs Administration **General-Plenipotentiary for State Administration of the Office of Government Administration **State Security Director of the State Security Service **State Criminal Director of the State Criminal Police Former membership (as the Federal Security Council) *President *Federal Chancellor *State Secretary for the Federal Security Council *Minister of Foreign Affairs *Minister of the Interior *Minister of Defense *Inspector-General of the Federal Armed Forces **Inspector of the Federal Army **Inspector of the Federal Navy **Inspector of the Federal Air Force **Inspector of the Federal Special Forces **Inspector of the Federal Field Police **General-Director of the Federal Military Intelligence Office *President of the Government Protection Office *General-Director of the Federal Intelligence Agency (divided into 2 intelligence agencies following 4202) **General-Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service **General-Director of the Federal Security Service *General-Director of the Federal Investigation Agency Former membership (as the Federal Security and Defense Council) *'Government officials' **'President of the Dorvish Federation' **'Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation' **'First Deputy Minister-President of the Dorvish Federation' **'Secretary of the Federal Security and Defense Council' *'Ministry of Internal Affairs (Dorvik)' **Minister of Internal Affairs **Commander-in-Chief and Colonel-General of the Dorvish Internal Troops **Director of the Federal Border Guard Service (Dorvik) **Director of the Federal Coast Guard Service (Dorvik) **Chief Inspector of the Federal Customs Administration (Dorvik) **Colonel-General of the Dorvish Federal Police *'Ministry of Defense' **Minister of Defense **Chief of Staff of the General Staff of the Armed Forces of Dorvik **Inspectors of the Dorvish Army, Dorvish Navy and the Dorvish Air Force **Chief of Staff of the Dorvish Special Operations Command *'Dorvish intelligence community' **Director of the Federal Security Service (Dorvik) **Director of the Foreign Intelligence Service (Dorvik) **Director of the Military Intelligence Service (Dorvik) *'Independent Dorvish gvernment agencies' **Director of the Dorvish Stability and Security Group State Security Main Office *Chief of the State Security Main Office (created December 4352) **State Security Director of the State Security Service **State Criminal Director of the State Criminal Police (Dorvik) **Colonel-General of the Security Police Category:Armed Forces of Dorvik Category:Government and politics of Dorvik